


Holiday Chocolate

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled and held something behind his back while he walked to his bed.





	Holiday Chocolate

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled and held something behind his back while he walked to his bed. He saw Sarah Croydon's smile as she sat on their bed. He revealed holiday chocolate and gave everything to her. Charles continued to smile the minute Sarah ate one chocolate treat. Her kiss. His present.

 

THE END


End file.
